And She Said
by The Orange Girl
Summary: “What is it, Shizune?” “Hokage sama… It’s about Sakura… She’s… pregnant.” “NANI?”... “I'm the father.” “No! I'll be the father.” … And in the midst of everything, what will Sakura do? M for future chapters.
1. Breaking News

DISCLAIMER: Yep, Naruto ain't mine. And I'm bitter about it. TT

Note: I was listening to some music, and poof! this was born. Damn you, Hyde!

* * *

**And She Said**

**Before the Wave:** Breaking News

Tsunade was busy gobbling up the dredges of her sake from the sake bottle itself. Such a normal day for the Godaime, it is. In fact it was only eleven in the morning and she had already finished her stock of sake, gone halfway through all the scrolls and documents, and assigned at least twenty missions for the day.

All in all, it was such a _booooooooring_ day.

"Hokage-sama!"

The door suddenly burst open, revealing a dazed Shizune. Tsunade immediately threw the sake bottle out of the window behind her.

"Hokage-sama! I-I have bad news! Sa—What's that horrendous sound?"

Tsunade straightened up on her chair, ignoring what suspiciously sounded like _wailing_ that was coming from just outside of the Hokage tower.

Her hands reached out to fix her glasses about the bridge of her nose. "What is it, Shizune?" She asked in her most "I'm-the-Hokage-I-am-the-law-haha" tone. "If this is something that you can easily remedy without my help I'll—"

Now standing before her desk, Shizune waved an unruly lock of hair that was blocking her vision. "Hokage-sama… It's about Sakura… She's…"

"Sakura…?" If this is about Sakura terrorizing the town again with her massive strength, Tsunade thought, then that girl's really going to get it. She didn't become her apprentice just for _that_, for Shodaime's sake!

"Sakura… She's… Haruno Sakura is pregnant."

"NANI?????"

888888888888

What begun as a mediocre day for the Hokage was slowly turning worse. Tsunade sat on her desk now, massaging her temples, nursing a headache. What was the use of teaching Sakura all those medical jutsus if she was not able to even perform it for herself?

Well, given that she was not dating anyone (to her knowledge, in the least), it would be kind of unnecessary for her to actually do all those birth-control jutsus. But still…?

She had summoned the little kunoichi she considered as a daughter and had proceeded to terrorize – _no_, _interrogate_ her as to her current predicament. But the girl, even with her cheerful disposition dampened severely, would not budge as to at least explain some details to her definitely unexpected pregnancy.

"I'll raise the child alone," she had said.

"Were you… er, raped?" Tsunade asked, and she was hoping the answer was no.

"No!" Came the defiant answer. "I haven't gone out of Konoha in a month, Shishou."

Well, true enough. At least, that eradicates the possibility of… But why does she insist on raising the child alone? Sakura knew the implications of the situation. She knew that most of the Konoha inhabitants were averse to this kind of situations, and that a child born out of wedlock would be most likely shunned by the civilians. But oh, she persisted.

Damn that girl for being stubborn. And, damn herself for teaching her to be stubborn, too.

Even enlisting (albeit begrudgingly) Ino's help to get the cherry blossom to blurt out (even accidentally) the identity of the perpetrator in this problem was for naught – Ino only became an emotional wreck after failing to elicit any name out of her. And even became waaay too emotional for her own good that she had to call her husband – her favorite jounin – to send her home.

Asking the people who are closest to her have proved to worsen her mood – no one answered her question, dammit, and she wants true, straight answers!

Yet as she called upon her most likely suspects (notice the 'S'), in hopes of being able to weasel out the answer from them, it only proved that she was setting herself up for a huge disappointment. She did get an answer out of _them_, but she never expected them to be such… such… _Ugh!_

"_I'm the father."_

"_I'll be the father."_

"_It is I… the father."_

Tsunade groaned loudly as she let her head fall on her desk, piles and piles of documents crumbling and papers flying around as she did so.

It was a futile attempt.

8888888888888

… TBC.

a/n: How was it? Good? Bad? Interesting? Who's the father, might you ask? Weeeeell… We'll see. Hee-hee.

Review! Nyah!


	2. She Tells Them

Note: You won't see another disclaimer since it has served its purpose at the beginning of the previous chapter. So don't expect me to type it out in various witty one-liners. (Again, the owning of Naruto is a sore issue.)

Note 2: I've officially cracked. And I've officially removed Naruto from the square. If you get what I mean. _-winku-_

Note 3: I'm not especially a constant follower of the Naruto manga, and I just slip in and out of its universe, so please spare me the rude comments on my Sai being OOC.

Note 4: Yes, I know that Yamato-taichou and Sai are both ANBU, but I need a better venue than the abused forest.

You were warned, right? Right.

* * *

**  
And She Said**

******First Wave:** She Tells Them

Sai was, beneath his indifferent mask, confused as to why all of a sudden Sakura invited him out for some late afternoon ramen. Mostly because he never really liked the place and he knew she knew he didn't like it, but he wasn't that stupid to refuse her – especially since she looked like she would mangle his body at the barest insinuation of saying no.

So when he arrived at the infamous Ichiraku, he immediately sought out the pink-haired medic. He found her, of course (who wouldn't find that _offending_ color of hair?), and she was seated with what he considered as the opposite poles of the magnet – an annoyingly obnoxious blond, and a brooding, touch-me-not guy. A meeting for Team Seven, perhaps?

"There you are, Sai!" Sakura waved at him, and he gave her a slight nod before heading toward their booth. Honestly, he wasn't _that_ far from the booth, Ichiraku was not more than a hundred square meters in area! He could sympathize with the avenger now – how could he stand the company of two loud people while he wanted his silence?

A slurp. "Sai! Hey you!" Slurp. "How was the—" Another slurp. "—mission that Tsunade-baachan sent you to?"

Sasuke, who was sitting beside Sakura silently, barely lifted his head from his steepled fingers in acknowledgement before going back to his own world.

Putting to practice his social skills, he begrudgingly sat down beside Naruto (the place next to him and across Sasuke was already littered by soup stains and chopped off noodles) and greeted everyone at the table. "Sakura. Naruto. Sasuke."

"Sai-kun, it's great that you could come here. Why don't you place your order? My treat." Sakura smiled at him.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan's going to treat us some ramen, so you better had left some space in your stomach so we can have her go broke by the end of the—Owww…" Naruto stopped only after receiving a rather nasty pinky punch from the only female in their company.

"Ehehehe, ignore him, Sai-kun. But do order as you please."

And he noticed the uncharacteristic suffix attached to his name. And she was smiling too brightly, in his opinion. Wasn't she just about to chop his head off when she invited him for a meal?

Something was definitely amiss.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Sakura, despite being surrounded by the people whom she felt at ease with, was the exact opposite deep inside as she sat down stirring her seafood ramen distractedly. This was harder than she had initially thought.

Oh she knew breaking the news to these three men she'd grown to love was more or less difficult. After all, they have been, in a twisted way, protective of her all the time. She knew that men all over the village and the neighboring towns have been eyeing her to some extent, but were all too scared to even make a move or so much as try to stage an encounter with her when even just one of the three was around. Sasuke would glare his reputable Glare of Death at the poor bloke who would do as much as only stare at her pink hair, while Naruto would be physically shielding her by placing an arm around her shoulders. Sai, on the other hand, would be quite non-committal, but once someone went beyond his imaginary protective sphere, one of his inked animals would creep out of his sketchbook and, well, _creep__out_ the offender.

She appreciated the protection they give her, but she really didn't want to know what their reactions would be if she told them about the news… And if only she could find an opening…

Well, now is as good time as any, she thought as she summoned all her strength to talk to them – and face their reactions. And besides, hearing it straight from her would be better than overhearing it from the rumor mill.

"Sakura…?"

"Hai, Sai-kun?"

"Why did you invite me – _us_ here?"

She could see Naruto mellow down his pace as he shoveled heaps and heaps of noodles, the same time Sasuke brought his steepled fingers away from each other and actually set them on the cup of ginseng tea in front of him.

"Well, I…" Sakura swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "… I have some news for you guys."

Suddenly she was acutely aware of everything happening around her – the owner of Ichiraku shouting over the steaming cauldron to greet the newest patron, Ayame the ramen girl puttering around and tending to the customers, that bald guy over there smoking a pipe while trying to read the newly-released evening paper, the little kid running around outside, chasing another kid…

How was she supposed to tell them? She wanted to, yes, and now that she thought about it, what would happen when the news spread throughout Konoha? What would her parents think? What would the Council Elders see her as? What about the other Kages? Those she knew from the other ninja villages? And the patients in the hospital, the kids she had met during her brief stay in the academy…

"… You see, I'm… Pregnant."

And then all of a sudden all the people around her began to throw things at her – books, chopsticks, bowls with unfinished ramen, rolled-up newspapers, stones, tomatoes… Everyone… shouting obscenities at her… prosecuting her…

Instinctively she turned to her companions for help as she shielded herself from her attackers. "Naruto…! Sasuke-kun…! Tasukete!"

And then she saw them, towering over her, Sai with his perpetual stoic look as he threw his paintbrush at her, Sasuke holding his crushed tea cup in one hand, hatred reflected in his eyes, while Naruto wore an angry look. They were closing in on her, looming dangerously…

_What did she do?_

"KYAAAAAAAH!" She screamed.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Sakura."

Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Hai?"

… Only to receive curious looks from the patrons around their booth. Or rather, from people within earshot of her sudden outburst, which would be around five kilometers from the source.

"Sakura-chan…?" With noodles halfway through his mouth, Naruto stopped (stopped!) eating. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, bowing as she apologized for her sudden outburst, before sitting down on her chair again. "E-he-he. Sorry about that."

She could almost hear Sai's next sarcastic remark when her gaze landed on his face. "And you better shut up, Sai or I'll poke your forehead so hard my finger would go through your skull." She said even before the guy could open his mouth.

Sai merely raised his hands in the air and shrugged.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"I'm…" She cleared her throat, suddenly conscious of their gazes on her, but if she didn't tell them now, she would have to suffer their questioning later. "I'm… I'm pregnant."

There. She said it. For real.

It was like the whole Ichiraku heard her confession. She could not hear any sound, or any movement from the people around her, but she could see their mouths moving to speak, and their hands moving. It felt like she was part of an old movie – no color, no sound, only movements.

From her place she could see Naruto set down his bowl of ramen and swallow a huge chunk of it all at once without chewing.

Color and sound only burst into life when she heard, or rather saw her longest companion ask her a question she had expected would come out of him after her declaration.

"What?"

But it was not the outburst that she anticipated – but a soft, dazed voice that met her ears. Shocked, frozen, disappointed, betrayed. She looked away from his piercing gaze while nodding her acquiescence.

"Pregnant…?" Sai repeated.

"Yes, Sai. Pregnant. Like Ino." The pink-haired medic reluctantly asserted the ANBU root. Well that makes it at least easier – the idea of her child at least having a playmate to look forward to.

"Pregnant…" The guy repeated, in a daze.

She didn't need to turn to her side to see Sasuke's reaction. His gaze was already burning her skin, and if she didn't know better the guy was using his Sharingan on her. But of course _he_ wouldn't do _that_.

"I called you here not just to tell you that." She reached for the cup of water in front of her and drank from it, swallowing its contents much audibly. "You see, Tsunade-shishou already knows. And I'm sure she'll be interrogating you all for details after the Council Meeting." Her hand immediately sought out the hand across her. "So I want you, Naruto, to tell her that you don't know anything…"

From his place beside her, Sasuke stared at his teammates' connected hands.

"… Sai, Sasuke-kun, this is something I need to ask of you as well." His black gaze connected with hers.

"Onegai… Tell her that you don't know anything aside from what I said."

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

A knock came from the door, and the visitor didn't even wait for recognition before barging into the office.

"Ne, ne! You called, Tsunade-baachan?!?"

Tsunade studied the blonde, hyperactive ninja closely. The bouncing orange ball of energy was unusually somber today. Well, as somber as possible while being pathetically rude to elders and still being obnoxiously loud. "Naruto. I called you here—"

"On an S-class mission? Where? Of course I'd accept! You see I have to train…" The blond began to blabber.

"No, Naruto, I didn't call you in here for—shut the HELL UP!"

"Itte…!" Naruto whimpered after receiving a rather harsh blow on his head.

"As I was saying… Yes, I called you here today because…" Well how does one put it? The situation itself was awkward – after all what right have she got to be meddling on other people's affairs? One doesn't just ask out of the blue _Hey you did you get my precious apprentice knocked up?_

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Do you know of Sakura's… Delicate situation?"

A brief flash of emotion went by the blue eyes of the Jinchuuriki. "What?"

"I was asking… if you knew that Sakura is pregnant right now. Being one of her closest friends, I would think that…" The Hokage stared at the young jounin, but the Kyuubi vessel looked away.

_He knows_.

"I want you to answer me honestly. Do you know who the father of Sakura's child is?"

For once _the _Uzumaki Naruto was silent.

"Answer me, Naruto."

At least, she was getting somewhere…

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes locked with hers. Tsunade couldn't help but hold her breath as she waited for the answer.

"…"

"…"

"…!"

"… I'll be the father, Tsunade-baachan."

If she didn't have a reputation to hold she must have had her jaw dropping to the floor at the answer she got. But since she was _The_ Hokage, her eyes only widened.

"_I'll be the father, Tsunade-baachan…"_

Uzumaki Naruto…

The father…

He'll be the father…

He _wasn't_ the father…!

"_You'll_ be the father? But you're not the father, am I correct?"

Naruto's foot drew innocent circles on the floor, shrugging his shoulders in the process. "Well… It _is_ Sakura-chan's baby, so… I think that's okay…"

Tsunade wanted to rip his hair out and hug him at the same time. Really, that was sweet and all, but the boy was really, really, _really_ going to get it if someone else heard what he said (especially white-eyed prodigies and Clan Heads). She was witness as to how Sakura and Naruto grew close after _that_ incident – if she had not known of Sakura's then (?) blind devotion to the Uchiha heir, she would have thought that the girl has finally moved on and has set her pretty eyes on the loudmouth.

"You will father the child?" Tsunade raised a sardonic eyebrow. "And what of Hinata, then?"

Naruto's arms crossed in front of his chest, his hand creeping up his chin and began stroking it – a motion indicating that he was, for all his rumored dead brain cells would be quite uncharacteristic, also capable of thinking. "Well… I haven't thought of that…"

_Stupid_. "Do you know who the father is?"

_Onegai… Tell her that you don't know anything…_

"Well no, I don't know anything, but if Sakura-chan asks me to be the father…"

Tsunade drowned out the next words that came out of the Kyuubi vessel's mouth. She need not listen to Naruto anymore – he had officially crossed out his own name from her hit list.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Sai went back to the jounin lounge after walking around the streets absent-mindedly.

"Oi, Sai, stop sitting on my hitai-ate."

He looked up to see Yamato gazing down at him, his eyes particularly lingering on the place he was sitting on.

His well-practiced polite mask slipped on almost immediately. "Ah, sorry." He grinned slightly, before pulling the blue cloth from under him and shaking it free of imaginary dust, then handing it to the older man.

Yamato, while getting ready for a mission he had been assigned to, went about the jounin lounge, his things located practically everywhere.

After a few minutes of him puttering around and Sai sitting on the couch, the ex-ANBU root spoke. "Yamato-taichou…" He began, calling the older man a name he had grown used to after their first mission together.

"Hmm..?" Yamato busied himself with strapping on white bandages around his outfit with hidden senbons on it.

"… Taichou, what does 'pregnant' mean?"

Yamato flinched when a senbon accidentally punctured his arm. "Wh-What?"

"_Pregnant_. What does that mean?"

The older ANBU walked over to where Sai was sitting. "Pregnant. Well, it means a woman is having a baby. Why do you ask?"

Sai's black eyes moved from staring nowhere to focusing on Yamato's hands tending to his punctured arm. "Well Sakura said she is pregnant… Why did you stop?" He said upon seeing the hand he has been watching freeze in the midst of its actions.

Even with his already more-than average size of eyes, Yamato's eyes went wide with the news. "Sakura? Pregnant?"

Sai nodded, a bit enthusiastically.

"Pregnant…" Yamato repeated. "This _is_ news, I must say. Does Kakashi know?"

Sai shrugged.

"Ah… Pregnant… I never knew you could get someone knocked up, Sai. What with your still awful people skills…" Yamato chuckled, the last sentence said as an afterthought.

Sai shrugged again. Then his head tilted to face the standing ANBU. "What is 'knocked up'?"

Yamato laughed. The guy really needs to polish his vocabulary, too! "Heh. You don't really need to know, seeing as you've gone ahead and done it. Anyway, you're going to be a father, Sai. Congratulations."

"Father… I'm a father…" Sai said, more to himself than to his lone audience.

The door opened and Shizune's head peeked in. "There you are!"

Both men's heads turned to see the newcomer.

"Sai-kun. Tsunade-sama wants you in her office right now. And Yamato-san? The reconnaissance mission has been moved earlier. The team is to move out in twenty minutes."

The older man in the room looked at the wall clock and nodded in understanding. "All right. Thank you for informing."

Shizune bowed slightly. "No problem. Sai-kun, the Hokage office, if you will. Excuse me." Tsunade's apprentice closed the door and went about her way.

Sai got up from his place on the couch and headed toward the door. "Excuse me, Yamato-taichou, I'm being summoned." He moved the shouji open and stepped out, but not before muttering a polite "Thank you" as he closed the door.

"Sure, sure." Kakashi's former ANBU companion smiled to himself.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Sasuke handed the money to the shopkeeper, and in one fluid, characteristically Sasuke motion, lifted the bag of groceries into his hands with perfect ease.

He ignored the dreamy sigh the shopkeeper's daughter made.

He turned in his place a bit, looking around the shop for any items he might have forgotten to purchase, when the chimes hanging on the door sounded, signaling the entry of another customer. Seeing nothing he deemed he might need in the next few days, he made his way out of the store.

Only to be blocked by a blonde woman with a _massive,_ protruding belly. "Sasuke-kun."

Charcoal black eyes met the sky blue eyes of a girl who was once a member of his fan club. "Hn." He moved his head and nodded in recognition, about to leave the encounter at that when:

"The Hokage called for you. She wants to see you right away. ASAP."

Sasuke gave another grunt of acknowledgment while he moved his arm to slide open the door. The door opened without his help, though, as another person entered the store.

"Ino, 'right away' is enough to communicate the message." Came Shikamaru's nonchalant voice.

Ino looked behind her and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She countered flippantly. "To the Hokage's office, Sasuke-kun." Her gaze settled on the avenger once again.

The Nara genius rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation. "Again, Ino, no need to reiterate."

"_Shikamaru_," the blonde said through gritted teeth, "could you get Sasuke-kun's groceries so he could head out _immediately_ to the Hokage tower?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms in front of him. "Why don't you do it instead?"

Ino smiled, a little too sweetly. "My dear Shikamaru, that's a splendid idea! You see I'd _gladly_ do that… If you hadn't gotten me _pregnant_, you lazy oaf!" She screamed at her husband. "Sasuke-kun, don't worry, Shikamaru will be bringing your purchases home." Ino smiled brightly while her hands plucked the brown paper bag from Sasuke and dumped it on her husband's arms. "I'm sure Tsunade-sama is _dying_ to kill yo—I mean, to discuss some important matters with you."

Shikamaru could actually read what was going on in Sasuke's mind and he agreed hands down. _Pregnant women _have_ quite the temper_.

"Che." Shikamaru grunted. "Uchiha, the Hokage does want to see you as soon as possible."

"All right." Sasuke relented. Only because Shikamaru asserted Ino's claims. And in just a fraction of a second he was off to the Hokage Tower.

When Sasuke disappeared in a flash, Ino turned to her husband and placed a hand on his free arm. "You _will_ bring that to Sasuke's apartment, ne, Shika-kun?"

"Ino," Shikamaru set his dark hazel eyes on his wife, "I will not bring this to his house. And I'm your _husband_, not him, in case you've forgotten."

The look Ino gave him – which consisted of burnt dinners, endless errands and uncomfortable nights on the couch – made the kage mane user sigh tragically. "… Tch. Mendokuse na…"

She laughed, squeezing his arm under her touch. "Just kidding, Shika."

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

… TBC.

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, minna! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can, and as often as my schedule permits me. You all made me realize how wrong I was to stray from my passion. And I had to cut it short since it's bloody 3am. T-T And I've been up for more than 24 hours already.

And Naruto's off the list. -_breathes sigh of relief-_ I really am uncomfortable having to tangle him up with Sakura romantically. (They'll always be platonic! XDDDDD)

**EDIT:** 16 December 2006. I realized how wrong I was to post this immediately after typing it out because I saw some nitty-gritty-mistakes which for me are really unforgivable. Gomen ne…

… And more than 10 reviews in less than 12 hours of post! And _triple_ the hits! Much love to all of you. _-hugs-_

As usual, the review button right there is just waiting to be abused. So clickie-clickie! (Hahaha what a Masochist!)

Fyuu!

_The Orange Girl_


	3. Same Wavelength

Note: I like reading Sasuke. But I find it hard to write him. T.T Dammit.

Note 2: Gomen ne, I think I'll be disappointing some other people there with how I've set out my story, but I hope you still like it even if it doesn't turn out to your liking. I'd have to say I'm an avid fan of _this_ particular pairing I'm talking about. Meh. --;;

On with the story!

* * *

**And She Said**

**Second Wave:** Same Wavelength

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Sasuke was not at all surprised to see Sai going out of the Hokage's office.

_Onegai… Tell her that you don't know anything…_

However being his stoic self, he didn't even try to squeeze out information out of the ex-ANBU root. After all he is _the_ Uchiha Sasuke – cold, indifferent, (one of) the last remaining heir(s) of one of the most prestigious clans in all the Five Great Shinobi Villages. He wouldn't stoop that _low_ to even ask for details when he was more than capable of doing it his way. And the Hokage was only the Hokage, and even if he begrudgingly should be bowing down to his village Leader, he wasn't planning on bowing down to anybody soon. Or ever.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shizune called from behind Sai. "If you could please come in…"

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Her slender fingers tapped the wood of her table impatiently, the red nail polish Shizune had decided to let her try out already chipping off.

It was almost sundown, and while waiting for the last person she felt she had to _terrorize_, er, make inquiries of, she had reached a decision of drowning her worries for the night with rounds and rounds of sake. Without Jiraiya, or Shizune, or anyone else, of course. (Either one would try to harass her, or one would stop her, and that's defeating the purpose of drinking altogether.) At least she did have progress, and it's safe to say that maybe she has the answer to the most important question in her student's predicament right now.

And that is for her to tie the knot with the father of her child.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Do you know who the father is?" Tsunade asked, figuring the socially inept guy could be trusted to answer directly. Besides, it _is_ very much like him to understand only blunt statements.

"Father…?"

"Yes, father. I'm assuming Sakura has talked to you beforehand and warned you not to tell me anything. But as Hokage I'd like to tell you that I prefer you tell me everything you know about this issue."

Sai, used to following orders only from those above him, nodded his acquiescence. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled inwardly. Underhanded, yes, but his social naïveté is really helpful in certain occasions. Might as well exploit it while it lasts. "I'd like to know who the father—"

"It is I, Hokage-sama. I'm the father."

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

However doubts still lingered in her mind. True, Sakura was close to the guy, but she couldn't see her apprentice liking a guy who called her 'ugly' every other chance he could get away with doing so. And letting him get away with free, unprotected, er, sex, as well…?

Well, Sakura _did_ have a penchant for strange guys. Take that Uchiha brat, for example. She _did_ like that cold unfeeling bastard-of-an-Uchiha who liked to break her into tiny little pieces. It was honestly possible for her to have a relationship of some sort with that artist. Too much attraction to such guys, well, the girl was practically asking for it, then!

But really, Sai and Sakura in a relationship? Tsunade could still not trust the validity of his avowal. She didn't know if his statement was believable, in the first place. After all, the poor guy was, again, in a social context, ham-fisted. Sai, the father… Was it even possible for him to do just _that_?

Her hand trailed up the side of her head and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair. She didn't know that having Sakura as an apprentice would carry _this_ much concern! Shizune was not like this when she took her in…

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is here."

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Startled, Hinata gasped uncharacteristically.

In her hand she held the medical report of one Haruno Sakura, who at the moment was sitting across from her in the third floor Medic's station.

A mass of pink head shot up. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Sakura-san…" The pale-eyed girl trailed off when Sakura grabbed the folder from her. "Records don't lie, do they?"

The Hokage's apprentice sighed. She should have been more careful in keeping her records. Shizune (if her suspicions were correct) had already seen the tests she conducted on herself after missing her monthly period _twice_, and knowing that she did share a table with the recently-promoted jounin medic, she should have been more careful.

On the flip side of the coin, though, at least the poor girl would not have to rely on unreliable word-of-mouth gossip. (She could actually see Hinata being scarred for life. Or maybe she was going overboard.) And she was spared from the necessary explanations that would usually follow the other girl's inquiry after hearing the gossip around town.

Sakura sighed again. "No, Hinata. They don't."

Hinata slipped her hand into the other girl's. _It's true._ "Are you all right?"

"O-Of course I am." The Hyuuga could see a sliver of tear forming on the other girl's eyes. "I just… Don't worry I won't try anything to endanger my child." Sakura gave her a smile so forlorn Hinata wanted to cry as well.

"I'll raise the child alone."

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Sasuke-kun." Tsunade's voice boomed over the office.

The guy simply looked on, his countenance not even changing in the slightest. "Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke…" The Godaime stopped. Out of all the people she had to ask questions, this is the person she had to be cautious with. Up until now she was not sure where the Uchiha's relationship with Sakura stood. Being more like Sakura's mother and wishing for her happiness, she had wanted the arrogant ninja to reciprocate the feelings the cherry blossom had willingly offered to him. However for the past years after his homecoming, Sakura had, more or less, toned down and done exactly the opposite of what she thought the girl would do upon seeing Sasuke.

Sakura had been too busy, perhaps, that day when Naruto arrived with Sasuke in tow – after all it had been the worst time of unrest, and her medic skills were in dire need. She had received the news only before she got into the room they had placed both shinobis in.

But months after that incident she had not seen any of her apprentice's affections directed toward the former avenger. Though she had witnessed the reformation of the bond between Team seven – a bond that she knew existed between them before the Uchiha survivor decided to sever it. And again, nothing she did was beyond being platonic.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade repeated for the third time. She had a nagging feeling that something would go wrong when this boy would open his mouth. "As a member of the former Team Kakashi I am aware that you and Haruno Sakura, together with Uzumaki Naruto have been comrades since your genin days. And I would assume, of course," she cleared her throat, "that even with a gap between the years you have spent with them, if ever something happened to any of the two, you would be one of the first to know what is going on. And now I am left no option but to ask you this."

The addressed shinobi merely stood in his place and raised an eyebrow.

"Well… First, have you gone on a mission with her these past few weeks?"

"… We had a mission in Getsugakure no Sato about three months ago."

"Hmm…" Typical Sasuke, always straight to the point. "But Sasuke, are you aware that Sakura is with child right now?"

If she hadn't fixed her stare on him the whole time Sasuke had been in her office she would not have seen the almost imperceptible nod he gave her.

"And have you any idea as to who the father is?"

"I'm the father, Hokage-sama."

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke. That was his style. Blunt, straight, never beating around the bush—_What?_

"I beg your pardon!?!" It was more of an exclamation than a question.

"I'm the father." The guy had said.

And now she had to _physically _restrain her jaw from falling in shock.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

From outside the Hokage office Shizune gasped. She had heard the previous conversation that Sai had with the Hokage. They have already found the person they are looking for. And she'd have half a mind to actually try to dismiss Uchiha Sasuke after what went between their Village Leader and the ex-ANBU guy, but now that she heard this information — from the famous avenger's lips, to boot! — she was not sure if telling him off even before their conversation started would have been a good idea. And she wasn't sure now if she should have _really_ told him off – he just made things more complicated.

First Naruto taking responsibility despite being betrothed, then Sai (cold, unfeeling Sai of all people!) claiming to be the father of Sakura's child, and now… Now that she had thought they'd solved the mystery of the child's father, Sasuke also _asserts_ his paternity of the child!

The dark-haired assistant leaned on the wall exasperatedly. She had a feeling that this was not going to be a normal situation. (When was a situation involving those people ever _normal_, to begin with?) With what happened, and what Sakura would not say, it's a conundrum that Konoha would have to go by until the mess cleans up on its own (which is highly unlikely). One thing's for sure, though.

Haruno Sakura was one _lucky_ girl.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

It had not taken too long for long ears to pick up on the news that Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's apprentice, was pregnant.

And one has to laugh at the different versions of gossip that had been circulating – Sakura being raped on a mission, Sakura marrying secretly in the Kirigakure no Sato during a mission that took her away for a month, Sakura getting pregnant by Sai, Sakura doing a strange medical experiment on herself that got her pregnant, Sakura being used by Sasuke in his clan restoration. Oh how the grounds grow ears, and news truly has wings.

... Such as the news that had reached one Hyuuga Tenten's ears while coming home from her supposed honeymoon with the resident prodigy of the Hyuuga House.

"Neji!" She exclaimed after opening the door to their carriage (for miraculously, Neji had conceded to traveling by a coach rather than jumping around trees and clearings) and climbing in hurriedly.

The stoic Hyuuga branch member merely glanced at his newly-ordained lifetime partner before getting back to staring outside the coach's window. "Hmm…?"

Tenten set down her purchases (she had insisted on buying some vegetables for the beef kimbap she'll be trying out once they get back) on the seat across her before turning to her husband to get his full attention. "Neji. I just heard something that might interest you…"

And as Tenten relayed the news she had heard from the middle-aged woman selling some yakinori at the specialty shop they stopped by, the veins in Neji's temple started throbbing impatiently.

Oh how that loudmouth would have to prepare to get his ass whipped.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Still nursing the headache from yesterday (and the terrible hung over that was _finally_ taking its toll on her), Tsunade sat on her desk, doing the menial job of signing documents and thinking of the overall safety of Konoha. If only she could make two months pass immediately and have her title passed on to her successor!

She had planned on relinquishing her title to another person who could also help Konoha become a stronger ninja village in order for her to focus on her first love – healing and medicine. And she had thought, too, that with her stepping down from being the Commander-in-Chief, she would have more time to devote in her researches, and mold Sakura more into what she could see in her – the future Head Medic of all of Konohagakure. It was something she had regretted ever since she'd run away from her hometown after that painful breakup of Team Sarutobi, being unable to fulfill her promises to her first love and to her younger brother. But in Sakura she could see the same passion, the same determination to protect, not by using brute force, but by healing and saving lives. So she had decided to take her in and teach her everything that could prove useful for her to further her skills. Of course she didn't leave out her monstrous strength and her ability to summon slugs; they always come in handy.

In reality, training other potential medic nins like Sakura had been her motivation to step down (and the fact that it was difficult to drink and gamble while supposedly being the good leader of the Ninja Village.)

Yes, relinquish her title. But with such a circumstance befalling her favorite apprentice – she didn't know now if she should.

But then again, the world does not revolve around Haruno Sakura alone, despite her countenance being one of the constants that the Konoha citizens have grown used to. Sakura being sad and suffering usually brought about bad harvest for farmers, or bad weather, or just the townspeople being unnaturally pale and unenthusiastic and lifeless. She could not afford to have a ninja town like that!

(Or maybe that was just her exaggerating things.)

Hmmm, decisions, decisions.

"Tsunade-shishou…?" Sakura knocked at the double doors of the office.

"Come in." When the roseate-haired girl entered the office, the Hokage closed the scroll she was working on. "Sit down, Sakura."

Sakura sat down, not without bowing first, of course. "You have called for me, Shishou?"

The blonde nodded. "You have known of my decision to relinquish my title for a long time now, right?"

The other girl nodded her head in acquiescence. "Of course, Shishou. And even if it is not Naruto you have chosen, I believe you have chosen someone who is just as capable, if not more, and deserving of the title as he is."

"Yes, yes. I thought the same too. I would like to express my gratitude to you for understanding my decision." For Tsunade had known all along that Sakura was rooting for her former comrade to be the next leader of their village. "However I have come to a decision that since you are in such a… delicate situation, I must say that the position of being the assistant of the next Hokage would have to go to someone else more… Capable. If you catch my drift, of course."

And there goes another one of the things she had wanted for herself. "I perfectly understand, Shishou." Her eyes lingered on the edge of the table, where her hand rested.

Tsunade saw the almost crestfallen look on her apprentice's face. "Don't worry about that, Sakura. What you need to do now, is to take care of yourself and the life forming inside of you. However, uh, stressing it may be, having a child is one of the most wonderful things that could happen." _Says one who never had a child._

Sakura could see underneath the underneath, and she could not help but think darkly. _Having a child that will be shunned in the future by everyone else isn't that peachy, though._

But for the child, she'll persist.

She forced a smile on her face. "I plan to take good care of myself. And the baby, too, of course."

A wry smile appeared on the older woman's face. "And so does the father of the child. Or rather, the _fathers_."

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade sighed. "I know that you know that I plan on asking your comrades about this issue, Sakura. And of course being Hokage has its perks. So I had talked to your teammates."

"And…?" The younger of the two trailed off. She had especially told the three that they shouldn't be saying anything. In fact, she hadn't told them _anything_ worthy of the Hokage holding over her head for not confessing. What could they have done now?

"And I'm glad to tell you that Sai, Naruto and Sasuke have all claimed the child as their own."

"_WHAT?!?!?!_"

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

… TBC.

Whew, I actually updated in less than a week! _–gives herself a pat in the back– _

Poor Sakura. I actually bashed her a bit. But I love her nonetheless. But you have to admit, she _does_ have a penchant for loving such dark things. 0.o

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate those who actually take time and tell me what they think about this little (crack) piece of mine. Rest assured that some of your suggestions are being taken into consideration, as well! _–winku- _

**EDIT:** 21 December 2006. I just noticed that I posted, again, something I haven't thoroughly checked for mistakes. _Hountou ni gomen nasai_. Aaaaand... I hope I'm funny enough. XDDDDD Hmm... and aren't you wondering who Tsunade chose as the next Hokage? Well I am._ -winku-_

As always, that masochist-of-a-button below is waiting to be abused. Please give it some love; it's almost Christmas anyways!

Happy Christmas, minna! _-goes off to munch on her leftover yakinori- _

_The Orange Girl_


	4. Like Wildfire

Note: Have you guessed who the father is yet? I thought I had left out glaring hints already… XDDD

Note 2: HPBabe91, if I had Tsunade call in Rock Lee, the guy would claim the child as his, but would obviously cry a _river of tears_ first, which would immediately tell Tsunade that he was not the father. And that would be entirely defeating the purpose. XDDDDD And don't worry, I've done something about it.

Note 3: sillymail, yakinori is the green wrap on the sushi. In Korean it's called kim, and the Korean name for sushi is actually kimbap. It's made of dried seaweed, and I usually munch on the yakinori my mother uses when she makes some kimbap (and I get my hand slapped off in the process. Phooey.).

Note 4: I gave our dear shy girl some backbone. So I already know that she's a bit OOC. I hope no one would tell me how crappy it is. And I sincerely apologize for my three-month hiatus -- me being 'swamped' by school work is much too soft a word for my many predicaments.

BTW, this is not yet beta-edited, so anything about grammar and whatnot should not be mentioned in reviews. You were forewarned. Thanks!

**And She Said**

**  
**

**Third Wave:** Like Wildfire

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Hinata was running.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and as quick as her stamina would allow. After all she was not the active type (in the ninja sense), and chasing the _active_ type was quite a feat for her to accomplish.

And if active type, one meant that it was empowered by the Kyuubi's chakra, or considered as the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan, then that would seem like an entirely futile feat.

"Neji-niisan! Naruto-kun!"

Her black-violet locks, in a low ponytail, swung behind her as she chased Neji, who, in turn, was chasing her dear Naruto-kun.

Apparently, her cousin had heard of the news. As it was news wasn't such a difficult thing to transport, unlike products needed to sustain an economy. So Neji and Tenten, the newlyweds, were in the know. And her dear cousin had taken the liberty of _trying _to bring a stop to such, in the Hyuuga Prodigy dictionary, _treason_.

Which brings us to the shy girl's current predicament.

"Neji-niisan! Ch-chotto...! Please, it's not what you think!"

BAM! CRASH! "Hinata-chyaaan!"

The girl pumped more chakra into her legs.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Mou, Neji-kun. You should have listened to Hinata before acting." Tenten placed the cup of oolong tea on the table before seating herself beside her husband, her personal first aid kit on hand.

"It's common instinct to protect one's Clan, its people and their interests." Came Neji's sharp retort, followed by a barely noticeable fast intake of breath. "It is my duty as a part of the Hyuuga Clan. I would have done the same for the sake of Hanabi-sama."

"Your intentions are admirable and that's well and good, Neji, but look at _you_ now. You should have expected Naruto to at least defend himself against you, yet you complain--"

Her husband flashed her a glare, a patented one that told her to watch her words.

But of course knowing him since their Academy days had its perks, and she had been immune for so long already to his eccentric ways that she could brush off  
his glare, while any other person at the receiving end of such look would have died on the spot. Yes. Just like that look he's sporting now.

"-- that you got that unnecessary wound just hours before the Tribunal Council would convene." She continued, dabbing ointment at the gash on his arm that Naruto inflicted on him. (And Naruto had injuries, too, much to her satisfaction. Her Neji-kun wasn't ANBU captain for nothing.)

A few beats passed as her hands wove the white bandage around his left arm, while the prodigy drank his tea with his right hand, eyes closed. Then:

"I would have done the same --_more _-- if it had been you."

Tenten cracked a small smile, fastening the bandage. "I know, Ne-_jii_-_sama_."

Neji's expression was a cross between a scowl and a grimace. Tenten chuckled, swatting his injured arm in the process.

"Oi, watch it!"

"Eh-he-he. Gomen ne, Ne-_jii-sama._" It was her new term of endearment for him these past few days, and the guy never failed to show his distaste for such mockery. She, in turn, just ignored his silent complaints (shown through various forms of faces no one would know he was capable of), and laughed at her husband's expense.

Neji considered hovering near her face just to fluster her (it always worked), but dismissed the idea the moment he felt another presence headed toward their room.

When oh when can he have some quiet time with his wife? Or better yet, simply some quiet time _alone_? Ever since their arrival they had not been left undisturbed for more than an hour (the pains of belonging to a huge clan), and while there came a time they had been alone for a longer time his loving wife had decided to practice her (non-existent) kitchen talents and began to go about their quasi-kitchen noisily. Ergo, no meditation for him.

Yes, no quiet time.

At the footsteps sounding just outside their door Tenten stopped chuckling. And then after three knocks, a voice called out. "Neji-sama, Tenten-sama. Hinata-sama and Uzumaki Naruto are here to see you."

A vein throbbed uncontrollably on Neji's temple.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Hatake Kakashi had been smiling to himself as he walked to the Hokage's office, his mask covering his grin while his charcoal eyes soaked in every single _detailed drawing_ of _Icha Icha Voyeur Extraordinaire_, Jiraiya's temporary offering while his _Icha Icha Make Out Paradise_ was still on a two-week hiatus. The book was a refreshing one (if it is an appropriate word for such book), since the point of view of the story shifted from the protagonist of the story to the close friend a.k.a. spectator of the two protagonists' story, which makes it appealing to the readers as well -- a third party perspective of the violent yet passionate story of the leads. A perspective just like the readers'.

"Oi, Hatake Kakashi." Yamato greeted the seemingly-engrossed jounin as he came across him on his way out of the Hokage Tower.

"Aa-- Yamato." His visible eye crinkled, never parting from the orange book. "How did it go?"

"A success, of course. But the gathered data from the reconnaissance was something different from the information we have acquired just last month. What we do need to know is if what we have is fraudulent or genuine, or updated from the first set of data." The former ANBU breathed a bit easier. "Have you just arrived from Amegakure?"

The former ANBU commander's hand went up to scratch his mop of silver hair. "Ah, yes. Just came in. Well then, I have a report to do. Sore ja..."

"Yosh. See you around." The other man grunted, his boots making scratching sounds on the wooden floor.

As Kakashi went past him, Yamato felt the need to turn around and call him back. However he felt unsure. Normally he and Kakashi would exchange words about missions and important Konoha issues, but now he felt he had to tell him something, though he couldn't place a finger on which he had to say...

And then, the black-haired ANBU turned back, just in time for him to see Kakashi stop and knock on the Godaime's door. "Oi. By the way. Congratulations, Kakashi."

"Are...?" The jounin's neck craned to look at Yamato, delaying his tedious mission report, and partly because he didn't know why he was being congratulated.

"I said congratulations, Hatake. You know I'd have expected it from Asuma's students, but never from Sakura and--"

Yamato saw Kakashi's eyes open just a tad bit wider. _Oh. He didn't know._

"Well I don't know if you've heard already, but your little Sakura's a... Full-fledged woman now." He ended rather awkwardly. Since when did he use phrases such as 'full-fledged woman'?

The copy ninja's hold on the doorknob loosened. "Huh? Sakura is what?"

"So you really didn't know... That Haruno Sakura is pregnant."

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Naruto, still with that annoying foxy grin on his round face, finished his _animated _explanation, scratching his cheek with his forefinger. "Sorry if that came out wrong, though. But I understand. He-he."

Tenten looked completely apologetic after hearing Naruto out, while Neji had the decency to look just a tad bit embarrassed while quietly sipping his staling tea.

Hinata then proceeded to bow low on the floor. "Neji-niisan, I am deeply sorry for the trouble I've caused--"

The Chinese girl abruptly pulled up the other girl from her low position on the floor. "_Chi-chigau_, Hinata-chan! It wasn't your fault, I was the one who told Neji the wrong information! I should be the one apologizing."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged curious glances.

"I heard it on our way here from Yukigakure, while I got some supplies from the market just as we got into Hi no Kuni. I shouldn't have, well, told Neji about it. I'm truly sorry."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up his hairline in proportion to his eyes widening when the other girl bowed down before them.

"Tenten! _D-dame yo_!" The Jinchuuriki motioned his hands and shook them sideways, telling the Chinese girl to stop, glancing at Neji's expression from across him. He gulped when he saw the Hyuuga throw him a piercing glower. "_Ya-Yamerou_..."

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Her eyes roamed her exposed belly.

Despite the knowledge of her current state, Sakura still could not believe it. A lazy finger traced the outline of her navel.

It was funny, she thought. Of all the people to be in this kind of situation she should be the best person ready for such a life-changing path. After all she had been the Byouin's resident nurse, and seeing as many women approach her regarding issues concerning pregnancy, she still felt like she was not prepared for it. She could even swear that Shikamaru, even with his laid-back attitude, already knows everything about it. Pregnancy. Especially the term _mood swings._ (Ah, but it was to be expected. Yamanaka Ino has never settled for anything less, even when it came to 'tutorial lessons for soon-to-be daddies' and 'Pregnancy Seminars.' And counting on Nara Yoshino's constant badgering on her 'good-for-nothing' son, it was still a miracle that the jounin tactician, while being pressured from _both_ sides, was still able to perform his duties well.)

The medic felt her delicate, barely protruding tummy. In a sense it was scary, bringing a child into a war-infused time. With the remaining members of the Akatsuki still at large, the nature of her work, and Konohagakure no Sato's village classification, it was impossible to ask for a more peaceful era. However whenever she thought about it... Bringing a child into the world... A child that was both her flesh and blood (and technically no one else's), it was a happy thought.

Now, now. This sudden melancholy strike. Is this part of the 'mood swings'?

Blowing her hair out of her face, the pink-haired girl chuckled. "Maa, they'll never know, won't they? Don't worry, Shun'ou. Kaa-chan will be here all the time to protect you. And when they discover the truth, let's just see what happens, all right? Kaa-chan loves you." She placed a kiss on the pad of her index and middle fingers, and then pressed them on her tummy.

The door opened. "Ne, Sakura-san..."

Green eyes looked up, startled.

"Hinata-chan...!"

The Hyuuga heiress placed her clipboard down her table, giving Sakura ample time to readjust her robes while she wasn't looking. "I have finished checking on Lee-san's injuries. He should be released tomorrow, but him being himself insisted--"

A flash of forest green passed by their office door that Hinata had left open, and within moments appeared in front of the other medic's desk.

"Sakura-san!" The gejimayuu, in Naruto's vocabulary, grabbed the professed girl's hand.

Stock-still on her place beside the grey file cabinet, Hinata appeared to be shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Of course, Lee being Lee, would not let such a chance get past him, especially since she'd been refraining him from getting up his bed the first time he heard the news from her (loquacious) apprentice nurse. And forgetting to close the door, honestly!

The girl hesitated. "L-Lee-san, I have specifically told you that you should still be--"

"Lee-san. Is there a problem?" Sakura straightened up in her seat, fluffing her white dress conspicuously.

Rock Lee's sincere gaze flickered between her face, her eyes and her abdomen, unable to hide the sorrowful glint in them. "Sakura-san... I-I've heard..."

The more experienced medic frowned while tapping her pen light on her desk. "Is anything wrong? Was Hinata-san's diagnosis erroneous, or did you need--"

"I've _heard_, Sakura-san." He repeated.

Sakura fell silent.

"Yes, I've heard. And... And I'd like to know if there's anything I can do for you." Lee's rough, calloused hands squeezed hers. "I'll do anything for you! Just tell if I have to hunt for the father, or maybe try and be the baby's fa--"

The tears she'd been holding at bay seemed to seep through her defenses. And so teary-eyed, she shook her head, efficiently stopping Lee from counting off his suggestions. _'... And his inevitable and predictable declaration of love and devotion,'_ her Inner Sakura snickered, but her mind suppressed it. "It's all right, Lee-san. Just knowing there are people who actually care," at this her eyes strayed toward Hinata before sweeping over to the huge frame hanging on the adjacent wall with her former teammates' picture, "... is more than enough. Thank you." But of course she still had control over her tears, so they didn't trickle down her cheeks, only rimmed her jade orbs, making her smile look more wane than how she intended it to be.

The taijutsu specialist simply nodded his head, despite holding the girl's gaze. "No problem, Sakura-san. Demo... Is this... _setup_ okay with you?"

"Lee-san, I think that is quite enough already." Hinata interrupted, voice soft though firm. "As much as we all care for her well-being, Sakura-san needs space, and _you_ also need rest. So please, don't make me use family techniques in such inappropriate location." After all, she did know when to put her feet down. Concern may be the best of his interests right now, but what she did know was that as a medic her priorities were to see to it that her patients were well and ready to serve the country.

Both Lee and Sakura glanced at her, apparently not expecting her outburst. The Byakugan wielder turned red, but spoke again before she lost her nerve. "I-I... I will ac-accompany you to your room, Lee-san."

With mixed expression the Godaime's apprentice watched her colleagues exit the room. Upon hearing it close she let out a small breath of exhaustion. The door clicking shut never resounded so loud before, but she can never be too sure. It might be the mood swings talking. But when you think about it, her Shishou had already exited there while fuming (and all the while she was thoroughly intoxicated), and it never resonated in such a manner that left her... Lonely, for lack of better term. A pale hand swiped her sweat off her brows.

_'I'll do anything for you!_' Lee's declaration echoed in her head. True, it is quite relieving to know someone would actually go lengths for you, but of course, she wasn't one to abuse other people's generosity. Rock Lee may be one of the few people willing to do just that for her, but taking him up on his offer felt wrong.

And somehow, that line sounded like something she had said in the past. She couldn't remember when and where, though.

(Or maybe she was trying to forget the incident.)

_'... Or try and be the child's father,'_ He had almost said that. And under normal circumstances such altruistic declarations moved hearts. In her situation, however, it seemed like some kind of curse. Really, she did not need another person to volunteer himself as the child's father! She already has three male teammates who are always breathing down her back, and now another member has joined the ranks of the JERKS, as she not-so-fondly called them (**J**uvenile, **E**gotistic **R**ascals to be **K**illed by **S**akura's hands). While it is a bit sweet of them, they were already meddling with her affairs. Which is a bit unfair, considering they always left her out of their 'manly brawl.' Add to the fact that she has not yet informed her quasi-surrogate father...

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

The tension was palpable.

She sat across them, eyes closed, her breathing erratic, though she was trying her best to slow down her heart rate. She knew better than to make things worse it'd be bad for the baby.

"Why did you have to tell Tsunade-sama?"

"But Sakura-chan, I didn't tell her!"

"I don't know what I told Godaime-sama and why you're angry."

"Hn."

Her pink eyebrows furrowed in annoyance upon hearing their replies. "Shut up. _Shut up_. **Shut up**, you three." She snarled, effectively making Naruto stop babbling, mouth hanging open. Sai stared blankly, still a bit unsure of the reason his teammate looked like a tomato and Sasuke merely huffed and looked away in annoyance.

"In case you three airheads did not know, you just made matters worse." The only girl in the quartet raked her hands through her fringes. "I told you not to say anything!"

"But I didn't say anything! And you... You didn't really tell us anything anyway!" The hyperactive ninja seated across her was almost standing now, aggravation and agitation obvious in his body language. "You made us promise that we don't tell her any details and you never really told us anything so that's what we did!"

"Sit down, usuratonkachi." Sasuke's veins throbbed on his temple. "You're making a scene."

"I'm not making a scene!"

Sai snorted derisively, something that suspiciously sounded like _'osuwari_' and this didn't pass Naruto's hearing. "Shut up you dickless ass."

"I didn't say anything." The ANBU root countered.

"Like hell you didn't!"

"I said _**shut up**_!" Sakura huffed. "I'm the one who called for you three here so **I** get dibs on who talks and shuts up!"

It was amazing to see the effects of such a skinny, frail figured girl shouting at three of the strongest high-ranked ninjas in town.

But then again looks _can_ be deceiving.

Unpleasantly reminded of the last time Sakura had gone on a rampage, Naruto sat down. Not without sending a heated glare toward the two stoic figures in front of him.

"You didn't tell Shishou anything because you didn't know anything. So why did you all three _pretend_ to _know_ who the _father_ is?" The pink-haired medic brushed off stray strands of her hair. "And you know the best thing about it? You all just claimed to be the father of the child. How convenient, isn't it?"

From their places around her, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke exchanged gazes – bewildered, blank and sharp, respectively.

"Now, I _demand_ to know why you all did what you did."

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

… TBC.

A/N: Again please forgive me for leaving this hanging. I've been swamped by RL, and frankly it's a bit irritating – I don't like what happened, but I have to be grateful that I still got to upload this. I hope you still believe I'll finish this.

Nothing much happened, yes I know, because the real happenings would be on the next chapter. Will be posting it between tomorrow and next week, so please bear with me. Oh and osuwari is used for making dogs sit down. And yeah, Kagome uses it on Inuyasha, but they really do use it in Japan. Literally translate to 'honourable sit'. Weird, isn't it?

_Kamsa hamnida!  
_

Fyuu!

_The Orange Girl_


End file.
